The present invention relates to an automatic inner pipeline surface washing apparatus and particularly to an apparatus for automatically washing the piping in a drug, food or the like producing plant in response to external settings, such as, optimum washing feed rate and the number of repetitions of washing.
Among the conventional washing apparatuses of this type are one having a nozzle formed with a plurality of spout holes for spouting high pressure water rearwardly of the inner pipeline surface, the spouting force producing a thrust in the nozzle to cause the latter to wash the inner pipeline surface while moving forward and another having a high pressure hose adapted to be rotated by a high pressure hose rotating terminal unit or by a driving device while being fed to the inner pipeline surface to wash the inner pipeline surface.
In the conventional apparatuses, during washing in the direction of forward movement, the longer the high pressure hose and the greater the number of bends in the pipeline and longer the vertical portion of the pipeline, the greater and more indefinite the resistance to the slide movement between the high pressure hose and the inner pipeline surface. As a result, the traveling speed of the nozzle in the pipeline becomes indefinite throughout the pipeline, producing a variation in washing rate or making the traveling feed impossible.
Further, in the case of washing in the retracting direction, there has been no alternative but to manually pull back the hose.
On the other hand, in the case of washing with the high pressure hose kept rotating, as in the above, since the torque from the high pressure hose rotating terminal unit or driving device is transmitted through the high pressure hose concurrently with creation of an increase and variation in the torque due to the slide resistance, it is not correctly transmitted to the front end of the nozzle, producing a variation in rotation.
Further, since the high pressure hose rotating terminal unit or driving device is complicated in construction, the entire apparatus becomes large-sized and expensive.
Further, the greatest drawback of these conventional apparatuses is that the nozzle is attached inside the pipeline, which is an object to be washed, in its projecting state. Thus, in the case of treating powder or the like in the pipeline, the nozzle gets clogged with powder particles, becoming unable to rotate to wash during the washing operation, and a closing or adhering phenomenon of powder due to the washing nozzle takes place, making stabilized operation of the apparatus impossible. Further, in some cases, a decrease in productivity or quality of products takes place.
For the reasons described above, the conventional common method of washing the interior of a pipeline or the like has been either to open a washing port by hand and then insert a washing nozzle or hose therein for washing or to disassemble and then normally wash various parts. Therefore, in the case where the number of places to be washed is increased or washing is to be effected in a location of difficult access, not only are much labor and time required but also the operation is dangerous, resulting in an increase in the washing cost and forming a cause of a variation in the washing effect or quality. Further, personal mistakes tend to occur and in a plant for producing drugs, food or the like, it becomes difficult to minimize contamination of or change in quality of drugs, food or the like. To solve these problems, it may be contemplated to make a program of washing cycles (for example, (1) primary washing with tap water (washing with a detergent), (2) washing finish using deionized water or distilled water, (3) hot air drying) and washing conditions (for example, (1) washing pressure, (2) washing temperature, (3) washing time or amount of water, (4) hot air temperature, hot air drying time) so as to effect sequential control. Reversely, this has hindered full automation of a washing system which is expected to contribute much to labor saving and increased productivity.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide means for solving the above problems found in the conventional washing apparatuses.